Are You for Real?
by The Spear of Longinus
Summary: Hermione is an American witch that is transferring over to Harrys 6th year. She's only heard about him in books, and doesn't expect the hardships of a new school.
1. Hermione's Trip to England

Theme (or how it should turn out) – Hermione is an American witch, not knowing of Harry Potter except through books. But when she transfers from the Salem Witches Institute to Hogwarts, her life is thrown upside down. Set during year 6.

Disclaimer: Do you see a girl richer than the queen of England? No. I don't own Harry Potter, or any of his buddies. Just Melia, and she only appears in this chapter. Maybe more, but probably not.

Chapter 1: No Hermione!

Hermione strode across the courtyard of Ragnarok with her best friend Melia. The brunette had informed her comrade of dastardly deeds of her move to Hogwarts.

"No you can't Mione! What will I do!? You plan all of our messes, and how to get out of them!" Melia pleaded. Hermione grimaced. She hated to see Melia like this, her stalwart buddy who never gave in to pressure or teacher torture.

"I'm sorry Mel. I can't. My parents got transferred over to England and I can't stay here. Believe me, I wish I could." Hermione said hugging her friend back. Melia started crying.

"It's your sweet 16 this year and I won't be around for the party." Melia pouted. "Write as often as you can, Hera can find you." Hera was Melia's owl.

"Don't worry. The term hasn't started yet over there. I'll be around till tomorrow." Hermione said soothingly. Melia sniffed and broke out into a smile.

"The only acceptable way you can go is if you also promise to take photos of cute guys." Hermione rolled her eyes in exasperation. That girl was obsessed with guys.

"Yeah Yeah. Sure." Hermione finished with as the two hugged for the last time.

Hermione awoke on the plane to England.

"Please fasten your seatbelts as we make the descent." A voice came over the intercom addressed. Hermione rubbed her eyes and did so. Mr. Granger squeezed her hand.

"Just think, a new life in England. All of our stuff is at out new house just waiting to be unpacked." He said. Mrs. Granger just gripped her seat tighter. She was afraid of flying. Hermione breathed deeply. Flying was fun, but not when you were moving to a new home across the Atlantic Ocean.

As the plane tilted for descent, Hermione saw dreary gray rain clouds hovering over the airport. What a place, totally different from the bright skies of her home. Tomorrow, she had to go to Diagon Alley for school supplies. Some stuff she already had (like a 12-inch rowan wand, with heartstring of dragon, sturdy, good for Transfiguration. A cauldron, owl). Athena was already at the new home, escorted by men from her fathers company.

"Thank you for flying British Airways. Watch your step and we hope you will fly with us again."

Hermione unbuckled her belt and followed the stream of people out the door. Her father led them to the baggage claim. After receiving their luggage (and a furious fight with an old lady who claimed Hermione took her bag. Security took the old lady away when Hermione had shown the men a tag with her name and address on it), they walked outside to be spotted by Karl, a man who worked with her father.

"Oh good to see you old chap." Karl greeted with a hand on the shoulder. "Fine weather we're having." The man laughed as if it was some huge joke. He led them to a car and threw open the trunk and took their bags.

"Here's the new car. Directions to your house are on the dashboard. Need any help; call the number at the bottom of the paper. See you later." Karl gave a jaunty wave and climbed into his car.

Going to the new house, Hermione looked out the window watching the rain fall down across her window. It was a depressing sight. Her mother turned and addressed the teen girl.

"Just think dear. A new school, a chance to make new friends. How exciting!" she said. Hermione shrugged. No doubt she would be the odd girl out. Dull brown hair drawn into a ponytail, freckles scattered lightly about her face, and brown orbs that took in all information and gave none out. She didn't stand a chance against all the new people she'd have to meet.

That night was spent unloading clothes and kitchen equipment. Hermione's dratted mother kept on telling her to try and keep a good attitude. She personally wished she could stick that phrase up her mom.

After a night of much tossing and turning, Hermione awoke to the steady plink-plink of rain hitting a metal object below. The girl threw on jeans and a baggy white shirt and scampered down the creaky stairs. Whipping her hair into a ponytail was an automatic business now after a couple years of it.

"Good morning honey." Her father said cheerily. A pancake aroma arose from the pan and Hermione's mouth began to water. Whipping a pile onto a plate, Ryan gave the plate to Hermione. She took and trotted to the table.

Amelia came in yawning and wearing a silk robe. Seeing Hermione's pancakes made her look to Ryan with puppy eyes. "Ryan, darling, you are the greatest." Her father bowed.

"I try. So Hermione." She looked up. "Should we go to this Diagon Alley after we clean up breakfast?" Hermione nodded eagerly.

"Would you mind terribly if I remained behind?" Amelia said with a shiver. "I don't like London so far, it is too cold."

Hermione shook her head. "It's fine mom. We won't be gone for very long." Her mother gave her a warm smile. For being a sort of bimbo-like mom, she was all right. Hermione wolfed down the food, and grabbed a bar of soap to wash the dishes.

Once all done, Ryan and Hermione got into the car and drove to the heart of London. Seeing a parking place near the place the Leaky Cauldron was located, he pulled in and parked. Hermione took out the directions and guided the two to the location. Seeing a decrepit building with a sign bearing the legend The Leaky Cauldron, Hermione put the paper away.

She led her father through the door. Inside was a grimy place that boasted many witches and wizards. In particular was a huge giant of a man sitting knitting what looked like a hat for three men together. He stood once he saw Hermione and put away the project.

Walking over, he stood at nearly twice her father's size. "Yer Hermione?" Hermione nodded. This must be Hagrid. He was sent by Professor Dumbledore to show her around and help her for shopping.

"I'm Rubeus Hagrid. Keeper o the Keys an' Grounds at 'Ogwarts." Hagrid said sticking out his hand. Ryan visibly relaxed and shook it.

"I'm Ryan Granger, and you already know of Hermione hear." He introduced.

"Yep. Come on. I'll show ya t' Diagon Alley." Hagrid lumbered to the back door and escorted them to a small courtyard of stone. He took out a pink umbrella that looked a little worse for the ware. Tapping the bricks in an order Hermione picked up immediately, they separated to form an archway that opened to a bustling street full of wizards, witches, and items Hermione itched to pick up and study.

"Welcome, t' Diagon Alley." Hagrid said proudly. Ryan whistled in wonder. " This way t' Gringotts, the wizard bank. You can exchange yer money there." Leading them to a large marble sheathed edifice, Hermione wanted to whistle too. Two goblins stood at attention outside the doors.

"At American banks, we don't have goblin." Hermione said to Hagrid as they went through the doors. He grinned, a toothy grin.

"Yer American government isn't too good makin' treaties. No offense."

"None taken."

Hagrid strode to a desk in the middle of the hall. "Mornin'. Here to exchange money."

The goblin looked down at the man in a haughty way. "May I see the money?" Ryan took out some money and handed it to the diminutive creature. "Thank you. Exchange noted. Here is your payment in Galleons, Sickles, and Knuts. Good day." He went back to his book.

"Not too friendly, goblins. Hagrid said conversationally as they walked into the sunshine.

"No. I think I prefer the witches and wizards at home." Hermione replied. Hagrid shrugged.

"Whatever suits you best. Now, we need to get you some books, a set of robes, and.... oh yea, Potion ingredients." Hagrid ticked off on his fingers. " Dumbledore said yer school makes ye have the same cauldrons, gloves, and other things like that."

"Yup."

"Okay. Then let's get started."

At the end of the four-hour shopping spree, Hermione and Ryan went back to the car and loaded everything in. Driving back was a subdued affair. Both parent and daughter were exhausted from the walking around.

Reaching home, they found Amelia watching a corny soap opera. Amelia was immediately hooked. Hermione grabbed everything and trudged up to her room. Dumping the whole group of packages onto her window seat, she brought out her trunk and began to pack all the new things.

Collapsible cauldron went in first, then her robes. Hermione inspected all her new books, before taking on out of the pile. _Modern Miracles and Happenings_ by Erika Adder looked interesting. Ryan had spotted it and got it for her as an early present. Hermione set it aside and undid all the other packages.

Finally throwing all of the items into the trunk, Hermione grabbed the book and settled into a comfortable position on the sill. Reading most of chapter one, Hermione set it aside and went back downstairs. Mother was yelling at her father for switching the program while she was watching.

Hermione grimaced. Only a week left before she got onto the train at Hogwarts.

_Well. I hope you like this chapter so far. I've had a wonderful strike of inspiration for this. Review for yay or nay. Peace peeps._

_-The Spear of Longinus_


	2. Who's This Slimy Git?

Hello, this is the newest chappie! For those who reviewed: Thanks. For those that didn't: Thanks for reading and please review. Speciba. (Russian for thank you)

**PreetoakaRavenPotterWeasley- Sure. I'll make a shippy like that. Yes. Most excellent. AND THANKS FOR THE FIRST REVIEW!!!!!!!! And Hermione's mom's name's Amelia.**

> > > > > > > > >

Chapter 2: Who's This Slimy Freak?

Harry sighed. Today was the last day of summer vacation. Uncle Vernon had reluctantly agreed to drive Harry to the station, but only because Tonks had threatened him with some bad thoughts, such as putting Dudley's tail back where it belonged.

Dragging his trunk to the car wasn't as hard as it used to be. Having to do hard work in the garden and housework did Harry good. His muscles became more defined, and he had taken to running in the morning. However, the summer did nothing to Dudley, who had grown larger despite the diet placed upon him.

Going to the station was deathly quite. Harry was silent, thinking about last year. Vernon was silent, just for the sake of being silent. Throwing his trunk onto a trolley, Harry wheeled it to the barrier as the older man drove off without saying goodbye.

Running through the barrier, he didn't trust himself to walk, Harry saw the train puffing out smoke and heard all the voices talking excitedly about the new year. Harry saw Ron, and the redhead came jogging over. Ron had grown another couple inches and lost most of the fat about him.

"Hiya Harry. Come on, my stuff's already put away. We've got our own compartment. Ginny and Neville'll be with us though." Ron greeted.

"Fine with me. Don't you have to go to the front of the train with Lavender though?" Harry asked as he lugged the trunk to the door. Ron grabbed one end and they made their way down the aisle.

"Yeah. But then I'm free after the instructions." Ron said with a grin. Opening a carriage door with one hand, Ron backed into the room and hefted the trunk up to the rack.

"Whew. What have you got in there?" Ron said flopping down onto the seat.

"Well, all my books for Auror training, the set I got for Christmas from Lupin, the normal junk...." Harry listed. Ron made a face.

"That's enough. Don't need a biography."

Ginny walked in with Neville following with a tight hold on Trevor. "Hello Harry." was the combined greeting. Harry waved and sighed. This year was going to be excruciating painful.

Lavender's head appeared in the doorway. "Ron, we've got to go up front now. Get your robes on." Ron nodded, red faced. Lavender walked on to the front of the train. Harry heard the warning whistle and the footsteps clamor onto the train. Ron hurriedly threw on his robes and dashed out the door.

Ginny left to see Luna, and Neville followed the girl. Harry was left alone in the area until he perceived a sound that he really didn't like.

"Well, if it isn't Potter." A voice sneered. Harry groaned. Malfoy, he couldn't stand the freak. Harry gritted his teeth and turned to the voice. The pale blond boy stood there, unflanked by his cronies. Harry noted his with a raised eyebrow. Ron had heard that the two knuckleheads had failed their O.W.L.S and were kicked out of school

Apparently, this was true. "So, Twiddledee and Twiddledum aren't around any longer." Harry said.

"So? I can still take you down, you slimy fre---"Draco began.

"Um, is this apartment free?" an American accented voice asked quietly. Draco whirled around to see a brown haired girl ask with a suspicious glare at him.

Harry poked his head out of the area. "Nope. You a new student or what?" The girl nodded. Draco scoffed again.

"Another idiot to take over." The girl's eyes hardened into rocks and she drew her wand. "And you can't attack me, it's against the ru----,"

"Stupefy!" she cried. The blond Slytherin crumpled to a heap in the floor. She calmly put her wand back into her pocket. Now that Harry could see her, his jaw dropped.

She was a beautiful girl, with long brown hair. Baggy jeans and a green shirt hid her slender body. "Sorry about that." Harry got out.

"It's okay. At my old school, there were no boys. It was kind of strange to see one. HIS nasty kind is not welcome in American circles." She said with a glare at the unconscious body.

"His kind?"

"Freaks, people that put other people down. So-called 'Purebloods'." She informed. " Oh, and by the way. I'm Hermione Granger."

"I'm Harry Pot----,"

"Blimey, what happened to the nerd?" Ron came crashing in, destroying Harry's last word. Hermione looked at the newcomer with confusion. Harry told the story of Hermione's takedown. Ron goggled at the girl.

"Wow. You took down the slimy git." Ron said, impressed.

Hermione nudged the body with her toe. "So, who's this slimy git?" Harry suppressed a giggle.

"That's Draco Malfoy. His dad's a Deatheater, and he himself is well on the path to becoming one." Harry informed. Hermione's narrowed at the sound of Deatheater, and her lips thinned. Harry couldn't help but be reminded of Professor McGonagall.

"So. Why are you coming to Hogwarts?" Ron asked after he and Harry placed her trunk upon the rack. Hermione sat down.

"Well, I'm going into Auror training, and my old school didn't offer the right courses. So my old headmaster talked with Dumbledore and he accepted me to come. He said that we would need many more Aurors nowadays."

Harry and Ron looked at each other with raised eyebrows. Hermione was going to be in the same classes as they were.

"Me 'n Harry are taking Auror classes now too." Ron said proudly. Hermione looked slightly surprised. Harry guessed that she didn't believe Ron looked like Defense material.

"You must have gotten a good amount of O.W.L.S then. I got mostly Os, except in History of Magic and Divination." Hermione made a face. "Those don't even count, so I dropped them."

Harry looked at her in a new light. She was a pretty bright girl if she got that many O.W.L.S. Of course, she probably didn't have Snape as a Potions teacher at her old school. "I got an O in everything except History and Divination. I always knew I'd fail those last too." Harry said ruefully.

"Yeah. Trelawny was a huge glittering bug fraud. Thank god we're gonna be saved from choking to death on her evil fumes." Ron said with a seriously straight face. Both the teens burst out laughing at his expression.

"So, mate, who'd ya think will be the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher? Hope they bring back Lupin. He was the best we had." Ron said thoughtfully. Harry shrugged.

"No clue. Snape would go bonkers if he began teaching again." Harry pointed out. Ron groaned, and slumped into the seat. Hermione pursed her lips.

"Is this Snape guy really horrible?"

"Hell yeah. He's the Devil Incarnate." Ron informed her bleakly. Hermione winced.

As they talked throughout most of the ride, they didn't notice the sky growing dark, and many other students running up and down the hall quickly changing into their Hogwarts uniforms.

When Ron came back from one of his patrols, he informed the two that they would reach the station in a half-hour. Harry and Hermione pulled on black-robed outfit of the school. Hermione had told Harry she had been Sorted into Gryffindor during the summer, when Dumbledore came to America to talk to her old headmaster and her.

Walking Hermione to the carriages had fallen into Harry's hands, as Ron had run off to sort out a fight escalating between Ravenclaw and Slytherin girls. The main fighters were Pansy Parkinson and a 5th year Harry didn't know.

As Hermione spied the horseless (to her) coach, she perspired a little. Harry told her it was a herd of threstles that pulled it, and she calmed a bit. In the entryway, Peeves was already making a racket with a golf club and was hitting the hats off of the students as if he was teeing off.

Hand positioned firmly on his hat brim, Harry showed Hermione to the Gryffindor table. He saw Seamus and Dean wave cheerfully and made for them.

"Hello Harry!" Dean said clapping his hand on Harry's shoulder. Harry grinned at the two.

"Hey Dean, Seamus. This is Hermione. She came from America." Harry said, introducing the brunette girl. Dean smiled and shook her hand and Seamus did the same. After a friendly banter of words, Hermione and Seamus were hushed by the crash of the Great Hall doors swinging open. A line of trembling with nerves and excitement came down the middle row.

Professor McGonagall was at the head, carrying the Sorting Hat. Harry himself was taken back to the time when he was the little first years, eyeing everything that Hogwarts had to offer.

Setting the Sorting Hat down, it began its song. Once it finished, she pulled out a roll of parchment. Beginning with 'Aarons, Julie' who became a Gryffindor and ending with ' Ziti, Kyle' who became a Hufflepuff. Gryffindor had six new kids, evenly split. Hufflepuff had 3 girls and four boys. Ravenclaw had four of each, and Slytherin had the record low of 2 girls and 3 boys.

_(A/N Believe me that you would cringe at the lyrics I would have made. So, I skipped it altogether. Sorry, but they really sucked.)_

After a round of applause for the new students, Dumbledore stood and waved his hand for quiet.

"Welcome to another year to Hogwarts!" proclaimed Dumbledore in a deep musical voice. Out of the corner of his green eyes, Harry saw Hermione shiver with anticipation. "There is a time and place for every word said, but there are none for now. Dig in, my fellow witches and wizards!"

A hearty cheer went up in the Hall and the tables blossomed with food. Hermione heard some of the first years squeal with delight. Ron grabbed as much food as he could reach and piled it upon his plate. Harry did likewise, albeit a bit slower.

Lavender and Parvati started giggling at the some joke, and looked in Hermione's direction. She didn't notice, but felt a tingling on the back of her neck. Dismissing the feeling, the girl grabbed a chicken leg and mashed potatoes.

As the talking gradually got louder, Dumbledore stood again and the school silenced once more.

"To out new students, welcome. To the old, may your year be as good as the last. I have some announcements. The Forbidden Forest is what its name provides: Forbidden." His eyes went lazily to the two boys. "And Mr. Filch would like it to be known that under no condition may magic be used in the halls."

Harry whispered to Hermione, "Don't get on his bad side, he's a mean man and a Squib to boot." Hermione nodded and went back to the speech.

"—and to those who have permission slips may go into Hogsmeade on appointed weekends. And to introduce our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, who gladly took the job on short notice, Professor Larson."

A blond man on the right side of the headmaster gave a jaunty two-fingered wave and smiled at the mass of students. Harry was surprised; this guy was young. Didn't look like he was out of school himself. He wondered if he knew the active curse of a DADA teacher only staying for a year under strange circumstances.

"And now I bid you adieu!" Dumbledore rumbled, and the school got up to leave for their respective dorms. Ron and Lavender went to the front. ("You, midgets!"), and Harry, Dean, Seamus, and Hermione escalated the staircases to Gryffindor Tower talking about the good food, bemoaning class beginning, and their very warm beds awaiting them at the top of the climb.

Hermione felt very much at home here.

> > > > > > >

So? How'd I do? Review yay or nay. Makes me happy. For the later chappies, when forcomthing, they forthcome. I really can't set specific dates. And for the peeps who read my CCS series. Your worst fears are confirmed.

Which is none of you, I think.

But what the hey. It's the dear ol' Tyhho Larson, the cupcake killer. It's so much easier to make a character that I've already known. He's just there to fill the place. No real roll 'cept that.

Ciao! Paka! Das Vidanya! Ja Mata! Adieu!

-Spear of Longinus


	3. First Day of Classes

Hooray! Chapter 3. So far, the story's been going good. But that might change from now own, oki schmokey?

**Pryo9- Thanks. I'll keep up!**

**PreetoakaRavenPotterWeasley- Yeah. Hopefully peeps will review when it gets better. Hopefully.**

> > > > > > >

Chapter 3: First Day of Classes, and Someone Gets Detention

The common room was a warm, comfy area as Hermione soon realized. Harry showed her the staircase to the girl's dorms, saying he couldn't go up because of safety precautions, blushing a little at the memory.

Going into the room marked 6th Years, she saw her trunk already at the foot of her bed, along with two other twin beds with their own respective trunks. Opening the worn case, Hermione drew out her warm pajamas and changed, just as the two other girls entered.

" So, you're the new girl?" one of the girls said, tossing her braid nonchalantly over her shoulder.

" Yes, I am. Are you Parvati?" Hermione said, getting out of her hunched over position and looking at the girls. The girl that spoke nodded.

" I'm Parvati, and this is Lavender." Parvati sniffed waving at the other witch. Lavender gave her a cold glare and proceeded to her container in the hopes of getting ready for bed. Parvati continued " We would like it if you didn't converse so freely with Harry. He's very precious to Lavender there."

Hermione sensed that this entire conversation was about in that last sentence. Harry was their idol, apparently. Well, they could have that dashingly handsome----

_Stop Hermione,_ she chided herself.

" Sure. He's just a friend." Hermione said shrugging. " Just like Seamus, Dean, Neville, and Ron." When she turned her back, Parvati shot her a death glare and Lavender visibly relieved on the facts Hermione presented.

" So, why are you at Hogwarts?"

" Well, my school didn't offer a good Auror training regime, so I came here. My dad also was transferred over here for his job. What are you going into?" Hermione said.

" Lavender and myself are going into Divination." Parvati in a high manner. Hermione choked back a retort. Divination? That had to be the worst career choice ever.

" Oh, Alright. So I'm gonna go to bed, g'night." Hermione said getting into her pajamas.

_Not sure how they think I'd wanna go out with him. He's my friend._ Hermione pondered as she crawled into the warm scarlet sheets of Gryffindor Tower. Snuggling into her pillow, she dreamed about the next day, when classes would begin.

> > > > > > >

Harry and Seamus watched the traditional argument between Ron and Dean over his soccer team poster, as they got ready for sleep. Flinging up his hands in disgust, Dean walked to his bed and flung onto the ground to begin putting away his garments.

The two observers shared a laugh, and followed suit. Once all was put away, Ron put out his hand and Dean shook it, the truce for the coming year. As the other boys silently dropped of to sleep, Harry drew forth his album.

He had modified it, adding as many pictures of Sirius he had gotten his hands on. Looking through it, Harry felt tears well up in his eyes. Looking so happy, not knowing that he was doomed, all because of Harry's slip.

Closing the book with a large snap, Harry reverentially put it into the drawer of his nightstand, and pulled the covers over himself and feel asleep.

> > > > >

The next morning, Hermione awoke to Parvati and Lavender putting on make-up and getting dressed. She quickly followed their example, and was ready the moment they finished adding the last vestiges of blush. Hermione wasn't so sure she liked the skirt and tie mix.

Hermione marched downstairs and saw the Nerd Squad, as she would know call her guy friends, chatting with one another. Spotting Ginny, Hermione made her way to the group. But Harry first saw her and waved.

" Hiya Hermione!" Harry said grinning, Hermione gave him a breathless grin, she was excited about starting today's classes.

" Hey there Hermione." Dean said, clapping his hand on her shoulder. The 6th years made their way down to the Great Hall. Hermione knew she would have gotten lost if it weren't for the Nerd Squad. On the way down, Harry pointed out certain shortcuts and hidden passages, after Hermione told some of her stories with Melia: including the time they had littered the entire school with Dung bombs and set them off at the exact same moment.

This story sent the all the boys laughing down to breakfast. Little did Hermione know that Lavender and Parvati were hearing every word she said.

Professor McGonagall gave each Gryffindor their respective schedules. Harry and Ron were very helpful as to where their classes where: each of her classes had both of them in it, so just following Harry and Ron would suffice.

The first class was with the new teacher, Defense Against the Dark Arts. Trudging up to the classroom, Ron filled Hermione in on all the DADA teachers they had. Harry gazed idly at all the paintings in the hall.

" Well. In out first year, that bloke had You-Know-Who in the back of his head—,"

" Oh, Voldemort?" Hermione asked. Harry's head turned sharply to her. Ron gave a strangled sound.

" Most wizards and witches don't utter his name over here." Harry said softly. Hermione gave him a confused look.

" But if you don't say it, you just get even more fearful of the guy. That's wrong in my view. Saying his name has led me not to fear him." Hermione explained.

" I suppose. Since the beginning of Hogwarts, I really haven't been afraid of him." Harry admitted. " Even though I hadn't heard of him before, growing up in a muggle house, there was always this fear of something in the back of my head."

Hermione nodded. " Yeah. When you face your fears, then you truly are invincible."

Ron, desperate to bring this to a plane of his understanding, went on with his list. " Second year was a famous wizard. Got his memory modified by himself."

" Used Ron's old broken wand and it backfired." Harry quickly added. Hermione raised her eyebrows in question, but Ron continued with his ears red.

" And third year was the best, Lupin is still a good friend of ours. Werewolf, but still a good chap."

" Oh! A werewolf?" Hermione asked puzzled.

" He's really nice. Snape made a potion for him so he wouldn't violently transform." Harry said in defense of Lupin. " He'd be normal, just stuck in a wolf body."

" I never said it was bad. One bit my best friend's uncle. He is the best wizard that I know of." Hermione informed them.

" Well, then. In fourth year there was Crouch, who used a Polyjuice potion to transform himself into Moody, an Auror. And last year was a crazy old bat with a personality like poisoned honey." Ron said with an evil gleam in his eyes. Harry nodded fervently on the last on.

" I heard about the Moody incident. Our headmaster told us about the rise of Voldemort," Ron shuddered, " He believed that if Dumbledore said so, it was true." Hermione said.

" Well, you were one of very select few." Harry said with a small grin. " People thought I was a deluded manic wanting attention and Dumbledore a raving madman. Didn't consider it to be true, until he showed up at the Ministry of Magic."

" Yeah. Heard about that too." Hermione said quietly. The boys were silent for a minute.

" Yeah. So. Umbridge was a total bitch. Show Hermione your hand Harry." Ron said excitedly. Harry groaned, and stuck out his right hand. On the back was a faint sentence, scarred pink by age. _I will not tell lies._ Hermione gasped in shock.

" She made me do lines. But instead of staying on my hand, they were etched into my skin." Harry said bitterly. Hermione gave a moan of sympathy. " But we paid her back all right. She was kicked out of the school." Harry said with a smile.

" Chased by the entire school, and not a few teachers." Ron finished with. Hermione laughed with pleasure. Turning the corner, the door to the class was surrounded by students waiting to get in.

The door opened the moment the bell rang. The students filed into the room and sat quietly at their desks. " Hope this bloke is up to it." Ron whispered to Harry. Harry muttered his agreement. The new professor came down from his study and stood before the congregation.

" Welcome to the advanced study of Defense Against the Dark Arts." Larson greeted giving them a big, toothy smile. " This course will be hard, but if you follow my example, it shouldn't overtax you."

Taking roll call, he didn't jump or notice anything strange about Harry's name. Harry really didn't mind.

" Well. Let's get to business. This year will be mostly on curses and how to counter them. Dumbledore told me you've had some experience with the Unforgivable Curses, so let's start from there." Larson said with a cheery voice. Harry (and most of the class) was beginning to like his carefree attitude. It was infectious, and soon the class was grinning and warming up to him at an impressive rate.

After DADA, it was the dreaded Potions. Harry and Ron quickly informed Hermione of the importance of staying quiet, following directions exactly, and don't EVER get on his bad side. Period. Walking into the familiar dungeon, Harry and Ron led her to their normal three-person table. Sitting quietly, they waited for the master of terror to come.

" So. This is the group I've been saddled with for the rest of the year." The soft oily voice said at the front. " Snape rose from his chair and addressed the class. " And we have a new student amongst our midst." he gave her a sneer.

" Ms. Granger, what are the side effects of taking the Polyjuice Potion?" Snape said sharply.

" Nausea, unable to see for a period of 10 seconds, and the possibility not being able to transform back." Hermione rattled off. Harry and Ron looked at her with amazement.

" Very good, Ms. Granger," Snape forced through his clenched teeth. Hermione's stare hardened as the two faced off in a glare battle.

" The potion you'll have to make is on the board. You should have the right ingredients." Snape went back to his desk.

" Way to go Hermione." Harry congratulated. Ron shook her hand.

" The only person with enough guts to stand up to the guy." Ron said sincerely. Hermione gave them both a weak smile. He was a nasty fellow, that Snape.

During the brewing of the Veritiserum, Ron and Harry told her everything about Snape had done, in school and out. Hermione concluded this was a man you didn't want to cross.

The bell rang, giving every non-Slytherin a deep breath of relief.

" Double Transfiguration with Slytherin." Dean said glumly as the trio reached the classroom. Greeting Dean, Seamus, and Neville, Hermione took her seat next to Harry. Lavender and Parvati came in and gave her a hidden glare. Ignoring the threat, Hermione watched as the cat on the desk transformed into the stern-faced Professor McGonagall. Her cane rested on her wall, and McGonagall gazed into the group.

" Welcome back 6th years. This year is nothing but a study year for your N.E.W.T. in your final year." Everyone let out a silent moan. " Although I don't believe any of you can't pass the test." Her look swept over the group.

" So, we shall begin with the rather easy Exchange Spell. I will give you a plant, and you must switch yourself and the flower. Lavender, please give each student a plant." She waved her wand, and a small mountain of pots with a plant in each appeared.

Going down the row, Lavender handed each kid a pot. Reaching Harry, she gave him an appealing smile, and Harry took it without doing a single thing. Lavender's face fell, and she almost threw the rest of the pots to the Slytherins and retook her seat.

" Now, repeat after me. Amendus. While saying this, thrust your wand towards the your pot."

" Amendus."

" Good, now try it."

The room soon became filled with shouts, and wand trusting. Neville gave a bruise to Malfoy with his wand. Malfoy turned on him in rage.

" Stupid unwanted stupid boy. At least Potter's parents were sane when they died." Malfoy spat. Neville's body began to shake.

Harry leaped to the quivering boy and tried to hold him down. A Slytherin girl, Pansy, shrieked with horrid laughter. Hermione took in an angry breath and silenced the little monster. The Slytherin tore at her mouth with her fingers.

Professor McGonagall stood, imposing over all of them.

" QUIET! ALL OF YOU!" McGonagall yelled. The whole class went silent. Pansy still clutched at her throat. " I will not tolerate these acts inside my room. Malfoy. Come here." The blond boy, not a little apprehensive, approached the desk.

McGonagall looked at him like an unwanted dust bunny of Petunia's. Harry though the similarity quite funny. " Malfoy, you will serve detention with me from tonight for two weeks. Provoking other students is unseemly."

Malfoy began to speak, " But, professor! We have Quddi--," The professor shut him up with one glance.

" You should have thought of that before you landed in detention." McGonagall said coldly. " Back to work."

The class resumed their work. Hermione was triumphant over the detention. " The dumb blond deserved it." Hermione crowed to the Nerd Squad. McGonagall removed the curse on Pansy, and the fat cow was sending her death glares.

Nothing for the rest of the day had been that satisfying. The only black mark on her day was when her and Harry slammed heads whilst they bent down simultaneously to get her fallen quill.

This was extremely amusing to the Nerd Squad, and they laughed even harder as they saw Hermione with a bruise. Harry grinned and said that he had the unbreakable head

So far, Hogwarts was all that Hermione had hoped for. Good friends, good classes, and the chance to prank.

> > > > > >

So? How'd I do? This is 7 pages in Word. This is what happens when you're sick, at home, and BORED!!!!!! Blahahahahaha!

Sorry. Danny said I needed an attitude adjustment. He's so right. XD R&R KIDDIES!!!!!!!!! SEE THAT LITTLE BUTTON? CLICK IT!!!!!!!!!!!

- The Spear of Longinus


	4. In Which Dumbledore Has Good News

Here's the next chapter of the much-loved story (not). Please continue reading this, and if you haven't reviewed, SCROLL TO THE LITTLE BUTTON AT THE END OF THIS CHAPTER AND CLICK IT!!!!! Thank You. Mreow.

**Mystic Enchantment- Thanks for the review. I'll try and slow down for the next couple chapters.**

**Anonymous- Thanks for the compliment! I think it's pretty funny too.**

**Preetoaka Raven Potter Weasley – Yes ma'am salute**

Chapter 4: In Which Dumbledore has some Good News

Hermione never felt so exhausted, yet so alive! Retreating into the common room after dinner, the Nerd Squad and the girls did their homework chatting amiably. Harry and Ron seemed to have a problem with their foot long essay on the ways a Veritiserum could be screwed up. Hermione had it done in a heartbeat, and therefore helped the lost boys on theirs.

(A/N Hahaha. Lost Boys. Peter Pan. Hahaha. Sorry. XD)

Their days had gone much like this, Hermione helping the boys, getting nasty glares from the girls, and homework galore. But one night was different. At dinner, McGonagall came to get Harry and brought him up to Dumbledore's office.

" Sugar Quills." McGonagall said snappily. Harry silently followed her up the stairs and into Dumbledore's administrative center. The old man was there, sorting through papers. Harry briefly glanced one that was from the Order.

" Ah, Harry. I've been waiting. Minerva, you may go now." Dumbledore said with a smile. The professor went to the door and left. Harry could hear the gargoyle shut as she made her way to the Transfiguration room and her office.

Harry stood fidgeting. " You wanted to see me professor?"

Dumbledore motioned for Harry to sit. " Yes Harry. As you know, you had a lifetime ban last year from Quidditch. Seeing as that the Ministry has removed its presence from this school, I have decided to revoke the ban and give you the captaincy of the Gryffindor team."

Harry's jaw dropped. His head was up in the clouds. Able to ride his broom again was beyond happy for him. " Tha—thanks professor." Harry stuttered out. Dumbledore smiled at the ecstatic child.

" I suggest that you go back to Gryffindor common room and plan for the season. Try-outs start next week." Dumbledore said. Harry nodded mutely, still to happy to speak. " Another thing Harry. How is dear Hermione? Is she doing well in her classes?"

" Yeah. She's doing so well, that she even helps us." Harry said with a rueful grin. Dumbledore gave a small smile, and his blue eyes twinkled in the candlelight. He gestured for Harry to leave. Harry bounded down the stairs and almost ran to Gryffindor Tower. Hermione sat in the room doing her homework when Harry arrived. Skipping over to their study group, Harry told everyone the good news. Ron and Ginny did a small dance.

" Harry's back! Harry's back! Harry's back!" they chanted.

" Shut it." Said the others together. The siblings recede back into their respective chairs and continued with the horrible essay from Snape.

Harry told the others what he needed. " Well, we've got me and Ron that are still officially on the team. Ginny, you can try out for Chaser or Beater. We need all Chasers and Beaters." He rattled off. Hermione almost thought the poor boy would start hyperventilating or something. Breathing in deeply, the guy searched his bag for a piece of paper.

_ATTENTION ALL GRYFFINDORS!_

_Places are open for Chasers and Beaters. Sign up below for tryouts or contact Harry Potter. It will be held this Saturday at noon, shortly after lunch. Come with a broom or one will be assigned from the school. Only be there if you'll commit to the season. _

Harry took some Spell-O-Tape from Ron and hung it upon the message board. " So, you gonna try out, Hermione?" Ron asked the brunette. Hermione shuddered, and shook her head.

" No, I'm scared of heights. I'd do terrible. I'll come watch though." Hermione said apologetically. Ron shrugged.

" It's okay. Oh, do you know what Snape said today?"

Hermione sighed. " Yes Ron, he was talking about the Veritiserum. We have to write a scroll essay on how to properly administer one and how to counter its effects. Good?"

Harry and Ron in cooperation nodded yes. " What did we ever do without her?" Ron said conversationally to Harry. The latter stroked a non-existent beard and pondered.

" Not much." This phrase made Hermione blush. Both of the boys laughed. As the trio finished up their homework, a thunderstorm began outside. Gryffindor Tower was awashed with light every time thunderbolts hit. Harry sighed in pleasure; he had always loved electrical storms, for some estranged reason.

Hermione stretched, and yawned. " Well, I'm going to bed. See ya tomorrow." Harry and the boys waved, and went back to their homework. She chuckled at the two's complete ignorance at anything remotely school-related. Harry was good, but Ron----his mind wandered so much.

Falling asleep was easy, dreaming of the Nerd Squad, homework, and the fear of flying.

It's so short. OMG, I'm sorry. I can't make excuses, I'm lazy. Keep on reading; let this poor author be bombarded with fruits, veggies, and shrapnel.

-Spear of Longinus


	5. Newst Chappie

Mwahahahaha, my newest chapter. Stay tuned for upcoming humor and strangeness. .

**Rockgirl21- you're so nice. Here's your more writings!**

**Rebellious Socks- Yeah, I liked the idea too. My original idea was going to be an AU fic, but this worked better. **

**Moonkittyru- I did ask for it, and I'm really trying to get these up faster. Damn AOL is my true problem. **

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Chapter 5: Quidditch Tryouts and Letters Galore

The day of the tryouts was a warm, sunny day. A few clouds drifted in the sky like lazy swimmers in a pool. Harry breathed in the fresh air with an anticipated air. Ron was getting in some pre-practice flying, and the boy was darting in and out of the hoops, rolling and zigzagging.

Hermione was sitting in a chair she had conjured whilst during her homework. Harry bounced up to the quiet girl and snatched her book. " Hey!" Hermione shouted. He stuck out his tongue and hopped on his Firebolt to fly away. Hermione screamed, and whipped out her wand. " Imobilious!"

Harry froze in mid-leap; Hermione walked coolly to him and yanked the book out of his unmoving hand. The boy whimpered, but she did not release him until she had gotten well settled in into her chair. " Mobilious." Harry fell into a heap next to his broomstick. Ron pointed at the teen, and although they couldn't hear his voice, Hermione was sure he was laughing at his comrade.

" Hermione." He said stamping his foot like a whiney five year old, his pouting face on. Noise in the doorway made the three look at the entrance, Harry's eyes widened. A great many people had assembled, a majority being younger Gryffindors. " Ah, welcome."

They filed out onto the field, clutching broomsticks and shuffling with shyness. Harry pulled out the list and began. " Well, hopefully this is everyone, I'm _not_ gonna repeat this. We have five positions open, all the Chasers and the Beaters. If you have another obligation that you would choose over Quidditch, you had better leave right now." Two or three people left the pitch.

" Alright, Ron!" Harry yelled up at the flying figure. It dove straight down and stopped right next to Harry. " This is my second-in-command, Ron." He gave a jaunty salute. " First of all, arrange yourselves on where you wish to tryout, Chasers over on my right, Beaters to my left. Unsure, stay right where you are." The group sorted into their wanted categories. " Good, now, Let's have Eric Hanson first."

A tall boy with a Comet 260 stepped out of the throng, nearly tripping on the hem of his school cloak. Harry sighed; it was going to be a long day.

At the end of the day, both Harry and Ron were physically and mentally exhausted. Ron had been hit at least four times by a Bludger and a Quaffle. Harry himself sported a dashing bruise on his face that hurt when he even brushed it with his quill.

Hermione came over, dispelling the chair. " Well, how'd things go?"

" Horrible." Harry grunted. " These guys had no idea what they were doing. I had a feeling Lavender just came out because I was going to be here." Ron coughed, his face turning a nasty shade of red. " I think our Chasers are going to be Ginny, a fourth year named Riley, and a third year named Dove. They're all pretty good with handling the Quaffle and flying fast. The Beaters are a whole different story."

Ron put in his two-cents. " The reason why we have these beautiful bruises." He said, modeling their different body parts that had been hit or cut. Hermione giggled, and took out her wand. Tapping it on each wound, the sore would close up and heal.

Harry whistled. " Handy. Anyway, the Beaters are probably gonna be Seamus and Dean. They're the only two that made sure we didn't get hit." He said sourly. Hermione patted him on the back.

" Well, I'm sure they'll do good." Hermione consoled as the duo made their way back up to the castle. Ron had flown ahead, having some homework he needed to get down. As in all of it, sadly enough. Harry nodded his acceptance of her words of comfort.

Reaching the school doors, Harry made a side trip to the broom shed to drop off his Firebolt. Hermione waited as the guy respectfully put his broom inside. She remembered that his deceased godfather, Sirius Black, had given it to him. The entire world had been wrong about the man; he had not truly betrayed Lily and James. It was their long time-enemy Wormtail.

" Ready to go?" Harry's voice came wafting through her thoughts. She nodded, and they continued up to Gryffindors Tower. Reaching the portrait, he spoke the password (" Hourglass") and the two got out their homework to join Ron and the rest of the 6th year.

The next morning was nothing like yesterday; it was all cold and windy. Hermione shivered as they walked to Defense Against the Dark Arts, their first class. Professor Larson was straightening his books, as the kids arrived.

" Ah, hello kids. How are all of you, good? Good. Okay, let's get the show on the road." He said gleefully rubbing his hands together. " Today is the shield day. I'm gonna show you an advanced blocking charm, highly useful for nasty little spells and physical attacks." Waving his wand, all the desks went to the side of the room. " Stand please." Then the chairs followed the tables. " Make pairs please, just turn to your right."

Harry turned to look into the brown orbs of Hermione, were they always so chocolately? She stared back, unaware of his mental battle. Larson continued his instructions. " Now, the charm is the Dependar Charm. Repeat after me, _Guardious_."

" Guardious," chimed the entire class. Larson nodded his approval.

" Good, good. Now, can anyone tell me about this shield? Mr. Potter." Larson said, choosing the boy. Harry gulped, he had an idea….

Harry cleared his throat. " The shield has varying levels of strength one which color the certain wizard or witch produces the spell." He said dubiously.

" Very good. Ten points." The group breathed out a sigh of relief. " Yes, Harry is absolutely right. A shade scale tells which difference there will be between your shield and let say an enemy. When you first do this spell, it will be white. The second time, it will be tinted to the hue of your strength. Who can tell me the scale?"

Hermione was the only person who raised her hand. " Sir, the scale is from scarlet to violet. Scarlet is the weakest, the so on to violet, which is the strongest."

" Another ten points. Yes. Now, raise your wand, and say the incantation." A chorus of Guardious filled the room. The space was suddenly filled with white bubbles surrounding each child. Only one hint of color was there, and that was Larson's bubble of emerald. " Good, excellent. Now, dispel the protection with Leprous."

A chime of " Leprous." and the shields disappeared. " Now, let's try again." Larson directed, and the whole room was filled with slight tints of color. Excited whispers erupted as each kid inspected his shield.

" Ooh." Harry let out, like a six year old, and he touched the shell he had created. It was a light shade of mauve. Hermione's was a beautiful sky blue. Ron's had the same hue as Larson's bubble. As Larson concluded the lesson, Harry regretfully dispelled his bubble. It was so pretty to look at.

Next was a horrible hour of Potions. Snape had set aside some hatred of Harry over the summer, and he only asked two of his questions to the black-headed boy. Hermione and Snape were now becoming fast adversaries. Harry and Ron, although they felt worry for their new friend, couldn't help but feel relieved at the attention flow not being directed at them.

As the trio sat down to lunch, Hermione dug in almost as fast as Harry. " Becoming a pig, just like the rest of us." Harry joked as he watched her pile food onto her plate. Ron snickered at the joke, and began to eat. Throwing them glares, she ate at the speed of light and went to the library.

_Melia, _

_How are you? I'm good, Hogwarts is really fun. The people in my House are really cool. There's Harry, who's the Seeker and captain of the Gryffindor team, Ron's the Keeper. Dean is a huge soccer nut, just like you! Seamus is cool, he likes to tell stories. I haven't really talked to Neville, but he seems really nice. Parvati is a total bitch, as is Lavender. They always think I'm hitting on Harry. Such a pain._

Today was the Quidditch tryouts, and boy was it funny. Some of these people couldn't tell which end of the broom you flew on, pretty pathetic. Harry doesn't realize I was Seeker for Ragnarok. Probably better he doesn't know. He'd challenge me to a flying contest in the drop of a hat.

Enclosed is a picture of us all, I'm thinking you'll be applying for a transfer when you see it. No major pranks so far, I think Ron and Harry are planning something though. Never too sure with those guys.

_Write back soon!  
_

_Mione_

Hermione put down her quill and folded the letter into a container for Athena to carry. Walking up to the Owlery, she wondered what Melia would think of the picture. It was a candid shot taken when the boys were hunched over trying to do homework. It was funny in the sense they couldn't figure out problems that, to Hermione, were quite easy.

Opening the door, Hermione saw Harry petting a snowy owl, and crooning to it. He jumped as she closed the door. " Oh, hey Hermione. Scared me." He said using his free hand to cover his heart. " This is my owl, Hedwig." He said, using his finger to scratch her feathers.

Hermione raised her arm, and Athena came swooping down. " This is Athena, she's a great horned owl." Tying the bundle onto her outstretched talon, Hermione knotted it tight and watched the bird fly into the noon sun. Hedwig flapped back up to her roost, and Harry opened the door.

" Coming?" he asked softly. Hermione turned around and followed her friend.

That night Harry posted the positions of the Quidditch team. The ones not chosen just shrugged and walked away. Dove, a small tan-skinned girl with long curly black hair, laughed with pleasure.

" Whew, I thought they'd revolt or something." Ron said, looking over at the last gaggle of people to see if they had made it. Harry nodded. Going back to their homework, Hermione giggled at their stunned faces. Becoming an Auror was hard work, and there was plenty of homework to be done.

It was around ten o'clock when all the Gryffindors finally went up to bed. Ron had thrown down his quill in disgust, on account of having to memorize the exact ingredients of an un-Petrifying potion made with Mandrake leaves. All of the boys told her what happened in their second year, the attacks and everything.

Hermione whistled, that was some pretty amazing stuff. Harry and Ron smiled and bowed, as if at the Academy Awards. Snuggling into her sheets, she smiled at all her memories. Hogwarts was definitely more fun than Ragnarok, except for Melia and her Potions teacher. Hermione suddenly remembered that she hadn't seen that blonde brat in a long time.

Falling into an easy slumber, the brunette dreamed, unaware of the evil approaching the school.

AZAZAZAZAZAZAZ

Mwahahahaha. I have finished, and really early too. A thunderbolt of inspiration hit me. Watching Spirited Away is good for the brain. If you reviewed and your name isn't up, review again and it'll appear on my next post. GOMEN NASI!

Spear of Longinus


	6. Quidditch Match vs Slytherin

Hiya peepers! Newest chapter, and it's actually gonna get serious. Well, after the Quidditch match of course. Mwahahahaha read on and find out.

DISCLAIMER: Yeah, I don't own Harry Potter, or anybody in it. Just this story, and idea of the story. The storyline. Yup.

**ArtemisKayden- Thank you, I really like them myself. I hope you like the ones coming up!**

**Anonymous- Thanx. I'm trying really hard to get these next few up.**

> > > > > > > >

Chapter 6: The Quidditch Match vs. Slytherin

The day of the Quidditch match was sunny and warm. The kind of weather that can put people to sleep in an instant. Hermione strode to the pitch with Harry on her left and Ron on the right. The crowd began to file up into the stands as Hermione waved goodbye to the boys. Following Neville up the stairs, she took her place in the front row. For this match, the bleachers had been raised higher on account of the complaints of not being able to see very well.

" Harry's never lost a match, except the match in or third year when dementors came and made him fall over a hundred feet." Neville informed her. Hermione gasped.

" Really?" she shuddered " I hate dementors. They're among the foulest things on the planet." Neville nodded fiercely with her statement. She saw Madam Hooch step out on the field, and blew her whistle. The Gryffindor team came flying out with Harry in the lead. Doing a lap, the stadium erupted with cheers.

About three-fourths of the arena was an almost solid block of gold and scarlet. The one-fourth behind the Slytherin goalposts was, however, silver and green. When the opposing team shot out of the wings, the area went silent except for the Slytherin cheers. Hermione spotted that cow Pansy, egging on her so-called boyfriend Malfoy. Hermione had a sneaking suspicion that Draco didn't even like her much less go out with her.

That fact actually made Hermione feel sorry for the Slytherin boy.

The commentary started, shouted by Aaron Jordan, little brother to the infamous Lee who graduated last year. " And welcome to the first Quidditch match of the year! Gryffindor vs. Slytherin." More cheers erupted from the pitch. " For Gryffindor we have Captain Potter, Weasley, Weasley, Finnigan, Thomas, Sarai, and Derrickson! For Slytherin we've got a bunch of bad players." Boos exploded from the Slytherin end of the field.

The players lined up at the center of the field. Madam Hooch raised the whistle to her lips…

A shrill screech sounded and the players flew off. Ron went directly to the goalposts as Hermione watched Harry dart about the field looking for the Snitch. Malfoy was on his tail, observing where he went.

" Three new Chasers on the Gryffindor team, and a wonderful trio they are. Ginny throws to Dove, Dove flies and passes to Riley. He shoots, HE SCORES! 10 to zip, Gryffindor!" Aaron cried gleefully. Harry cheered along with the crowd, and out of the corner of his eye, he noticed a golden streak going to the Slytherin goalposts. Shooting to the giant hoops, he noticed Malfoy flying to the opposite side.

Looking up, Harry saw Seamus flashing his wristwatch as he swung the bat. The resulting reflection is what Draco was stupidly chasing. " What's this, both Seekers are on the move, but totally different ways!" Aaron shouted. " That little punk--."

" AARON!" McGonagall's voice came over the system.

" Yes professor. As the Gryffindor captain flies to the posts…" Harry didn't hear the rest of the sentence. Pulling out of his path, he grabbed the Snitch and flew to the center. The cheers deafened the black-haired boy as his team came flying down to hug him. " GRYFFINDOR WINS! 160 to NOTHING!" Aaron screamed. " A MATCH CLOCKED AT TWO MINUTES AND TWENTY SIX SECONDS!"

The audience poured onto the field, their yelling filling both team's ears. Hermione cheered as hard as the rest, and when she got to Harry she jumped onto his back. Both fell with a resounding oomph. The rest of the Gryffindors followed suit, and soon the team was crushed under the body weight of their happy House.

Soon after McGonagall came and forced the group to get off the players, the school trekked up to the castle for an afternoon of replays and pats on the back. Neville had had to see Madam Pomfrey for a minute on the account of the pile. He'd been jumped on and that broke his arm.

The Slytherin party was downcast and you see who were their supporters just by their facial expressions. Hermione, even new to the school, couldn't help but feel glee at their defeat. She positioned herself between Harry and Ron and their sweaty clothing. " You stink." Hermione informed the two as they went to Gryffindor Tower.

Harry lifted his arms to give off more of the shocking scent. Hermione coughed and preformed a Bubble Charm around her head. Ron laughed as because her head looked like it was confined in a fish bowl. When the trio arrived into the tower, they were swamped in cheers and pats on the back.

Hermione forced herself out of the crowd, and ran to her room to drop off her cloak. Returning, she saw Harry and Ron taking swigs of butterbeer that had mysteriously appeared out of nowhere.

The party lasted until late into the night, and only stopped when the Head Boy came and complained. Saying goodnight to her best friends, Hermione walked up to the dormitories and fell down to the comfy bed, too tired to even get underneath the covers.

> > > > > > >

The next morning, a huge rainstorm greeted the Gryffindors, howling and it almost felt that it was moving the tower in all its hell-bent fury. Not a single one of them tarried more than necessary in there, afraid of the tower collapsing. Most of the Divination kids were insulted because they were going to have to climb up into the uppermost place there was, the North Tower.

The daily rain of owls flocking into the warm Hall opened breakfast. Athena swooped in, a soggy letter attached to her leg. Holding it wearily out, the bird took a swig of Hermione's pumpkin juice and bleated tiredly. Once the parchment was removed, the bird flew up to the Owlery were a good nights sleep awaited her.

Harry's Hedwig had appeared a moment after Athena. It too, carried a parcel, labeled from a man named Lupin. Remembering Ron's tale of their third year, he was their old DADA teacher.

Ripping open the envelope, Hermione quickly scanned the letter.

_Mione!_

_OMG! Those guys are HOT! I like the black-haired one. Is he Harry? The redhead's pretty cute too._

Hermione giggled, couldn't Melia think of anything else?

School's going okay, you know that really bitchy girl Jennie? Well, she was expelled for improper use of magic. Her parents are really embarrassed. A new girl is here; she's nice and can crack a joke without even meaning to. It's pretty funny. 

_The people at your school sound nice, but don't forget about me! Hit on Harry for me, and the redhead. It's so unfair that I'm stuck at an all girl school. Lucky Duck!  
_

_Mel_

Hermione sighed at the last paragraph, as if she'd ever do that. Harry noticed her look and tried to snatch the letter from her. " Who's this?" he asked. Hermione held the parchment out of his reach.

" An old friend." She said, holding the paper above her head. " Her name's Melia."

Harry settled back into his seat, resigned to the fact that he couldn't read it. Ron continued to eat, unaware of their mini battle. Hermione took a look at the package, and saw a new picture of Melia, floating in front of her Keeper nets, waving at her friend and occasionally whacking a Quaffle away.

Looking on the back was another message. _This is my newest shot. Like it? _Hermione chuckled and placed the picture into the envelope. Finishing up her cooling plate of food, she hurried off to DADA with Harry and Ron. Larson was waiting for them with his feet atop his desk.

" Morning ladies and gentlemen." He announced in a chipper voice. They murmured their reply. " It's a wonderful day to be alive. First things first, had up your homework and take out your books." A general rustling greeted his words as his instructions were carried out.

Walking to the first desks, Larson gathered them up and practically threw them onto his small table. " It's way too nice out to be stuck in here. Follow me for a little field exercise. Ha! Field exercise! Get it?" silence enveloped the room. His face fell slightly. " Obviously not. Well, come on." He strode out of the room with the students following him, kind of scared as to what they were actually doing.

Soon they would find out, and none of them would be happy either…

> > > > > > > >

Mwahahahaha. Cliff-hanger. I must be killing you guys by doing this. But…my muse ran out on me while I was typing the last line so I need to find him to properly write the next chapter. Ja Ne!

Spearie


	7. In Which Larson is Deemed Insane

I live. And soon will be killed by the people reading this fic. If your name isn't below I'm sorry. I'll post them all on my last chapter to make sure everyone was heralded.

PockyEater- Thanx. I'm workin on it ; Sorry for not putting you on the last update.

**the-power-of-love- Yeah, I love it too. Here's your update! **

**Clana4ever Goku-lover21- Wow, what a cool name! Mine's pretty lame… **

**Anna- Eek, I better update if it's killing you…here you go!**

**HarryMione4evr- Thanks! It's so much fun to write!**

**The ORIGINAL Meathead- Well, here's the update you so desperately wish! Enjoy!**

**lili-potter8907- Thankies! It's here…finally….**

**Hotkat144- I 3 you! Thatnks for the review.**

**happygirl- I'm sorry…I'm sorry!**

**LIGHTFIRE GRAYSON- I'm going!**

**Armaan4Jasii- That is really cool. My name is kinda lame.**

**amrawo- Thank you very much.**

**Rottenkittenstastelikebras- So do many people apparently…**

Um…I've been outta the loop for awhile so these people may be the same with different screen names. I had a set saved and I rechecked and was like O.o new….people….?

Chapter 7: In Which Larson is Deemed Insane

They diligently followed Larson to the lawns and near the forest line they could see a large shape rising from the ground.

In front of the DADA class was a huge maze. Harry took one look and felt sick to his stomach. Ron blanched at the sight, and Hermione felt nothing at all. Of course, she wasn't here during the fourth year when the Triwizard Tournament was going on and Voldemort killed one of the students.

Larson drew up to the beginning and ordered the students to gather around him. " By looking at your faces, this must not be your favorite thing, ne?" The class nodded as one. " Hm, well, that's too bad." He said gaily. " This maze isn't very long, but inside are some fairly simple creatures to deal with.

Harry began to whimper slightly and Hermione watched him with a strange look. This must not be Harry's favorite thing. Ron bent down to whisper into her ear. " During our fourth year, he participated in the TriWizard Tournament and a student was killed in one of these." He filled in quickly. Hermione gasped softly and looked over to the raven-haired boy. Harry was silent now, a look of perfect normalcy upon his visage.

" Get into pairs and once you've done so come up to me so I can disperse you throughout the maze." Larson ordered. Harry looked over to Hermione.

" Wanna be my partner?" he asked. She nodded and they approached the teacher. He waited a minute before letting them go to allow space between them and the first group.

The two walked in and Larson's voice cut off completely, it was obviously soundproofed. Looking to Hermione, Harry saw her slap a hand onto the wall. " Why're you doing that?" he asked curiously.

" It's a surefire way to get out of the maze if you keep one hand on the right side." Hermione explained as they reached a T. Harry nodded along as though he knew what she said, but kept silent. They took off and soon came to another crossroads, but this had a sphinx in the middle. Seeing the students, she stretched and opened her mouth wide.

" Master Larson bid me to riddle you. I grow longer as it gets brighter but when it's totally illuminated I'm gone, what am I?" she quizzed.

Harry turned to Hermione, whose face was screwed up in thought. She looked up and whispered. " It's a shadow!"

" Why'd you whisper it to me?" Harry asked.

" You're the one she saw first. She won't accept my answer." Hermione explained.

Turning back to the beast, Harry spoke. " A shadow."

The sphinx smiled coquettishly. " Very good, please proceed." She moved aside as the teens went forward. They traveled in silence until Hermione tugged on his robe.

" I hear voices from the next row. We must be near the exit." She said to Harry.

" Cool. I absolutely hate mazes." Harry said fervently. They began to jog until they reached the turn to take them out.

Larson was waiting with a piece of parchment. " Good job guys. You're the only group to pass the sphinx. Harry and Hermione grinned to one another. " You guys can head back to the castle and go lunch. It's almost time to go anyway." The duo nodded and trotted up to the school doors.

Harry looked at Hermione. " Thanks for solving that riddle. I'd of been stuck for awhile."

Hermione grinned. " It's all right. I love doing those kinds of things."

As they walked into the building, another large crack of thunder permeated through the walls. " Wait, weren't we just outside?" Harry said curiously. " Why the hell wasn't it raining buckets?"

The American girl stopped walking and thought for a second. " I have absolutely no idea." Simultaneously they looked back and the doors showed sopping wet grounds. They looked at each other with looks of shock. " Whoa…" she breathed.

Harry raised his hands submissively. " Let's not even try and figure this out. Let's go to Transfiguration and not think about it. Freakin me out." He muttered. Hermione nodded and they went to their next class very confused.

That night the Gryffindors sat in their common room and did the loads of homework assigned to them by the teachers. Although Hermione was a whiz, even she was having problems with keeping up with the workload. Becoming an Auror was no easy task. All three of the kids were the last to go to bed.

" Night guys." Hermione said sleepily as she went up the staircase. They muttered something that sounded similar to her good-bye and left as well.

Potions was first hour that next morning. Hermione was not at all willing to cooperate with the grumpy professor and it showed as they walked down to the dungeons. " You doing all right?" Harry asked cautiously. Women could be set off at any moment and both Harry and Ron knew Hermione was no exception.

" Define all right," sniffed Hermione while throwing her books upon the potion's table. Shooting a glare to all Slytherins in sight, she sat down and pulled out her book. Harry and Ron didn't say a word and let her mull in silence. It usually worked out better that way.

Soon the dungeon door banged open to reveal the grim-faced Snape, who strode to the table. All chatter that had existed was now cut off like a steak knife through butter. The constantly irate professor began to speak. " Today is a day that will divide the men from the boys," he sneered. " We are going to make the complex Desire Potion. This will attach your drinker to the object that is coated in this solution. You have the entire hour; at the end you will have to let it simmer overnight and then return to finish it in the morning. Your instructions," they appeared, " and the materials. Get to work. Dare I say that getting this wrong will have…" he smirked. " Painful consequences."

Harry could almost feel the radiant evil energy seeping out from Hermione and her will to show up this teacher. He inched a bit more to the edge of the table and drew forth the ingredients to begin. A malevolent smile creeped onto the girl's face and she was chuckling when she first poured in the powered fairy dust.

ABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABABAB

SORRY! I'M SORRY!

I know that in the end of the HBP that **SPOILER** Snape kills Dumbledore and leaves **END SPOILER**, but I still need him. And this is sorta AU so for the time being he will remain a part of the Hogwarts staff.So hopefully this chapter will assuage the yearlong hunger and another will be somewhat quickly uploaded.

- Spearie


End file.
